


tobio really fucking loves bubble tea

by whatevem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just really wanted to do this, Other, THEY AREN'T USUALLY LIKE THIS I PROMISE, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevem/pseuds/whatevem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wasn't pleasing Tobio anymore and Tobio is desperate</p>
            </blockquote>





	tobio really fucking loves bubble tea

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this truly. Please forgive me and don't think that all of my fics are gonna be like this. Please just through me in the trash where me and this fic both belong.

Tobio hasn’t gotten laid in weeks. His dong is aching all the time.

“Oi, hinata! Why can’t we do the do???” he asked desperately

“Oh fuck off  Kageyama why don’t you find something else to fuck for once” Hinata said obviously annoyed with his boyfriends intense sex drive.

“Well maybe i will!” shouted Kageyama as he stormed off.He was so irritated at his boyfriend. All he did was have a huge dong and a huge boner all the time! Is it really that irritating. Tobio walked around for a bit to cool down and then he headed  into a shop to buy his favorite thing in the world:bubble tea. He loved the way the balls felt in his mouth and couldn’t wait. After he got his bubble tea he headed home. He didn’t drink that much on the way home and it was still full when he got home.

“Hello is anyone home?” he called out. No answer. He headed to his room with the bubble tea. He was still thinking about what Hinata said earlier. Then Tobio got a great idea. ‘I’m gonna fuck the bubble tea’ he thought and happiness went through his entire system.Why hadn’t he thought of this before! He then unzipped his pants and whipped out his huge dong which already had a boner like always.

“Now now tarao-chan, i’ll be gentle, i promise” he said to the beverage

“Oh Tobio-senpai, please, i can’t wait any longer!” cried out the bubble tea. Then Kageyama thrust his huge dong into the tea. With each thrust he felt the tarao balls against his dong. The bubble tea could keep it together no longer.

“Nya- senpai you made my balls soft!” moaned the cup.

“Shhh it’s ok” said Tobio. Then he came into the tea at the force of 1,000 suns. “Holy fuck” Tobio exclaimed, with semen pouring into the liquidy beverage which was becoming more white. Finally it stopped. “Hey” said kageyama “thanks for that tarao-chan”. Tarao chan just smiled. Then Tobio put on his pants and mixed the tea. Then he headed to go out the door. He went straight to Hinata’s house and knocked on the door. Hinata answered still looking grumpy from before.

“I come with a peace offering” says Tobio holding out the bubble tea that he just fucked.Hinata smiled and drank it happily.

“Is this a new flavor?” he asked Kageyama curiously

“Yeah i guess you could say that” replied Kageyama

“Well i like it” said Hinata with a smile

“I knew you would” replied Kageyama with an even bigger smile 


End file.
